


On a Dime

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn flash with Fraser and Ray of your choice (what?  I couldn't decide).  Fraser tops with his boots on :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Dime

Ray could come just from watching Fraser do the prep-work, the way he runs his hands up Ray’s arms and carefully secures the leather cuffs, the way he adjusts the gag so that Ray’s air isn’t obstructed. Ray is already hard and leaking and wanting to beg for it, but then Fraser takes the time to oil and polish his boots, slowly and carefully, completely naked with his cock fully erect. It’s almost too much to watch Fraser slide them on and lace them up slowly, carefully, perfectly.

Fraser takes his time with the lube, slicking him up and sliding his fingers in, one at a time, until Ray can’t help but thrust, until Fraser stops him so that he can climb on the bed and start his relentless fucking.

It’s Ray’s favorite part, because suddenly all of Fraser’s careful control is gone. Because everything changes when your heart gets involved. He’s shaking and panting and completely gone in the moment, his eyes, locked with Ray’s, betraying everything he’s feeling, until Ray finally comes, with Fraser right after. Fraser sighs a little, then lets himself fall forward, slicking their chests together with Ray’s semen. Fraser buries his face in Ray’s shoulder, and Ray flexes his fingers and waits patiently for Fraser to take off the cuffs and let him put his arms around him. Because in that moment Ray really feels as if they have all the time in the world.


End file.
